Glasses, meet Sidewalk
by silver-midnite
Summary: mildly fluffy slightly pointless fic bout a WarrenOFC and a boring summer vacation. Written for RobynLesko. enjoy!


**Glasses, meet sidewalk**

AN: this is a birthday fic for RobynLesko, although it is for a very belated birthday…XD….still…enjoy! tis mildly fluffy!

It was an incredibly boring Saturday for Warren Peace. It was summer vacation, so no one was in town, and he didn't have to work today so there was nothing left to do. He was sitting on his slightly dingy couch staring mindlessly at the TV when he decided that since he was bored, he'd go running around town, and maybe he'd find something to do as he was running. He changed into a pair of black jeans and his loose black tee-shirt with the arms ripped off. It was the same outfit he wore to work so it smelled slightly like Chinese food, but he really didn't mind.

Pulling his hair back, Warren walked out of the apartment he shared with his mother, making sure the front door was locked. He left the shabby looking building and started to jog off down the street.

As he was passing an eyeglass store he ran into someone, knocking them to the ground. "Sorry about that sir." The girl he knocked over said. She started feeling around the sidewalk. "Do you see a pair of glasses anywhere?" Deciding to take pity on the girl who obviously couldn't see well without her glasses, Warren knelt down, grabbed the glasses and put them on the girl.

"Great, they're broken." Indeed, one lens was broken in half and the other had a big crack in it. She looked up, trying to focus on who she had run into. Finally focusing, she looked up and Warren had to choke back laughter at seeing this girl cross-eyed and squinting. "Warren Peace? What are you doing here?" Warren took a quick gasp of surprise and asked "Who are you and how do you know my name?" "We go to school together Warren." Warren gave her a look and she sighed, saying "My name is Robyn." "Right. Well, I'm just going to go now." Warren said, turning around. He was very surprised to hear behind him "Oh no you don't!" Warren turned to face the timid looking girl. "Excuse me?" he asked in a threatening voice. Robyn glared at him and said "You broke my glasses. You're going to help me around until they're fixed." "And why would I do something like that?" "Because I'm legally blind without my glasses?" Warren rolled his eyes and said "If I agree to help you how long will it take to repair them?" "About a week I'd say." "A week!" "But if you help me into this store I might be able to get contacts." Robyn said, folding her glasses and putting them in a case.

She held out a hand and said "Help me up?" Warren grabbed her hand. But he overestimated how much force he needed to use. Pulling her arm a little too harshly, Warren pulled Robyn up and in close. Robyn steadied herself with a hand on his chest then stepped away from him and held out another hand again. "Now, where's that door?" Wordlessly Warren took Robyn's hand and led her into the eyeglass store.

"Miss Robyn? Back so soon? And who is this nice looking gentleman with you?" a soft voiced young man near the back of the empty store asked. "Hi Antonio. I was just on my way out when I ran into Warren here." At that she patted his arm and he growled at her. She threw him a grin as Antonio said "How come you always find all the hot guys? It's not fair!" "Antonio can we not do this right now?" Hearing the embarrassment in Robyn's voice, Warren decided to press the issue, seeing it as the perfect way to get back at Robyn for dragging him into this whole mess.

"I feel there's a story behind that." "Oh, you haven't heard about the guy that our little birdie over there likes?" "Antonio…" "No, I haven't." Robyn could tell he was smirking just from the tone of voice he was using. "Look, you can talk about this all you want while I go put my contacts in. I assume you have the kind I need?" "Yeah, but Robyn I thought you hated contacts. "I do but Warren here decided that the mean sidewalk needed to meet my poor innocent glasses." She felt her way over to the counter that displayed all the different contacts. "Antonio?" she called "Third drawer down on the left." Antonio replied. "Thanks." Robyn grabbed a box and went to the bathroom in the back.

Warren took a seat across from Antonio. "So tell me about this crush." "Well actually I don't know that much." Antonio said, looking slightly sheepish. "Well what do you know?" "Well she says he's a real hothead. And whenever a guy hits on her, she just rejects them saying that he'll realize she exists someday." "Hothead?" Warren asked surprised, remembering what Boomer called him sometimes. "You know him?" Antonio asked, seeing the slight recognition on Warren's face. "Yeah, I know him. He's this loaner at our school. Real bastard. Can't understand what she could see in a guy like that." "He's sweet and funny when he wants to be. He loves literature and is very protective of his family. And if he'd stop brooding about the past for five minutes, he'd realize that the whole world is not as prejudiced as high school!"

As she was ranting, Warren took the opportunity to study the girl he'd just spent a good half hour with. At 5'7" she was just a little shorter than Warren's own 6'1". Her short reddish-brown hair had blonde highlights. Her eyes were a stormy blue-grey and her body was slim but toned.

Warren was snapped back from his contemplation when Antonio said "Oh sweetie, are you crying?" "What?" Robyn wiped a drop of moisture off her cheek and said "Oh no, eye drops." By way of explanation. "Here." Robyn handed a twenty dollar bill to Antonio. "For contacts and eye drops. And do you think they could they could be fixed by next week?" passing over her glasses case. "Sure sweetie." Antonio said still shocked about her outburst about 'Hothead.'

Robyn walked out of the store and started to walk down the street. Warren dashed out of the door after her and called out "Robyn!" Robyn paused, turned around and said "Yes Warren?" "Did you mean all the things you said back there?" "Yes, do you have a problem with my liking you?" Warren shook his head and Robyn turned to walk off again. "Where are you going?" Warren called out again. "I was headed to the video store. Vacation is boring when all your friends are gone." "Tell me about it." Warren said, recalling what had started this whole incident. "You want to come?" Robyn asked suddenly. "Huh?" Warren said, having not been paying attention. "Do you want to come with me to the store? We could have a movie marathon night." "Sure." Warren agreed, deciding that spending time with this girl couldn't be so bad. Even if she had the most obvious crush on him. And if Warren 'accidentally' let his hand brush and hold hers on the way to the video store, then so be it.

AN: so yea. Hope you like Robyn! Slightly fluffy but not quite pointless. Happy belated birthday!


End file.
